


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by SkadiofWinter



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Because it's Christmas and I am a hopeless romantic over my favourite pairings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiofWinter/pseuds/SkadiofWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Attolia contemplates her feelings whilst the King has a mini sojourn in Eddis (and decorates his favourite altar with some choice jewellery).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! Prinzenhasserin, I hope you enjoy this. I was partnered with you because of Stardust, but something about The Thief caught my eye so I went ahead and ordered the whole series on a chance. The biggest thank you for introducing me to such a wonderful series and so many badass characters. Seriously, thank you. <3 Although innocent, unknowing little me wrote the happiest, smushiest ficlets after The Thief, only for it all to be crushed by the thing that happens in QoA. I was so not ready for that. I'm still probably not over that. This still ended up a little fluffy, I just can't help myself.  
> (And yay for deadlines because I do love a WIP and the fact I've managed to finish this thing is a small miracle, even though some stuff got cut because most of this got written with less than ten hours to go. Hecarine's Story will get written at some point. #sorryiamaprocrastinator)
> 
> Set some time after ACoK. The Mede are pretty much (basically entirely) absent here, so just assume their war plans have been halted by dragons or something.

"Irene."  
The Queen of Attolia came to a quick halt on the stairs, reaching a hand out to steady herself on the wall.  
There could only be one other that would call her by that name, but she peered over her shoulder just to be sure. She shouldn't have doubted herself.  
"My husband is away on state business," she said calmly, carrying on down.  
"I know."  
She led him out to the privacy of the garden, though those only sparing them a glance would easily mistake him for her Eugenides and not the God of thieves. Sitting down on a small bench partly concealed beneath an old tree she folded her hands in her lap and waited. She hadn't offered him a seat, but as thus far he had not cared for her status she expected no formalities now. As if reading her thoughts he bowed low, an infuriating hint of a smile she was all too familiar with passing his lips.  
"You have lovely earrings, Your Highness," he commented.  
Old anger and embarrassment had kept her from asking her husband just how much of her jewellery sparkled on the alters in Eddis. At present, she was not wearing any earrings.  
"Are you here to tell me the King of Attolia is going to fall out of bed?"  
The God smiled fully this time, sitting down cross legged on the grass in front of her.  
Irene, the cold and lonely Princess, now a great woman and Queen, always walked with her head held high. She would never have seen it. A small stone, fallen from a guard's boot after a slow time of it on the dog's watch and in its last great effort to take him up the stairs to his room. An accident, a tragedy. One trip, and there would have been no time to do anything to save her. But the crisis had been happily avoided.  
"There will be no falls today, Attolia," he said, tossing the stone up into the air and catching it with one hand.

__

"My King."  
His wife had pressed her forehead against the back of his hand, nails leaving grooves in his palm. No loyal and respectful term of endearment here, nor even a gesture to keep in line with what was expected of her, for she would have just as easily waved him straight off into the carriage and forgone the usual formalities. Rather it was a reminder that he was indeed King and had better well act like it whilst he was away.

They had decided fairly quickly he would go alone again to Eddis.  
Alone meant with three of his personal servants and far more of the guard than was necessary, but he hadn't argued about it.  
As soon as he entered the familiar foothills of his birthplace he had ran off ahead, slipping away with Costis dragged along haphazardly behind.

__

It was the first time in three years she had gone this many nights sleeping without her husband. Her maid servants had known better and offered her good company, carefully suggesting on the second night that one of them might stay in the room, the bed perhaps, whilst he was away.  
She raised an eyebrow, and that was the end of that.  
The first night, as with many when she had been left alone she relished the space, the solitude to spend the short time before sleep privately considering the day and her thoughts, dreaming a little when she allowed herself the fancy. The second, and third when duty called for it, though never longer than that, she would wake in fits and starts. She knew that her husband had woken too, screaming, or sweating from a fevered dream. On good nights they were dreams, but more often visions and memories only half of which she knew. It did not make his Gods any more appealing to her.  
But as the week drew to a close and he had still not returned from this long trip she found herself undeniably...uncomfortable. Not worried for his safety or her own, just... the bed seemed very vast all of a sudden.

The letter that had come to say everything was as they had expected she had kept hold of and it was tucked under her pillow now.  
It was a business letter, written by an attendant and hastily ended with her husband's scrawl and seal. Not like the lavish letters Sounis and Sounia, once Eddis, had written. Knowledge of their courtship was common, and though the subject of their letters had been no more romantic than the one she held now, every word and letter was significant and, as her short time with the other Queen had revealed, the very pressure of the pen on the paper seemed an embrace in itself to the one it was meant for.

Earlier that day the physician had been called. Gen never seemed to return from these escapades without at least one scrape, and she had made sure Petrus was well stocked of the ointments that stung the most. Meetings seemed to double when he went away, and she was not sure whether to call it a blessing or not.  
There were the ones with those still not entirely desirable of the King's opinion, and the ones that simply bored him and led to hassle. Sometimes things got done more efficiently when he wasn't there, though thorough notes were kept so he could give approval or comment at his leisure later.  
Not everyone was at liberty to fool about instead of lead the country. Crumpling the letter in her fist she stretched out and fell into a deep sleep.

__

 

Bright green leaves scattered the ground on the right side of the path and he followed them along for the next nine trees. Distracting his entourage for a second he jumped straight up onto the firm branch he knew was waiting. Two higher, having quickly had to leap out of his way, was a wide eyed child, cheeks flush now, mouth contorted in both horror and awe.  
Signalling with a finger to his lips they waited for those below to realise he was gone and disperse into search parties.  
"I have climbed every tree here,' he said then. "I know the best vantage points, and which are more prone to shedding their leaves."  
The child, a girl of no more than six he reckoned, swore in Eddissian.

It had not been quite as easy as they thought to relocate the population of Eddis.  
The elderly had wanted to stay. They would die peacefully in the homes they were born in. No harm in that, but their younger relatives then did not want to leave them. Just as stubborn were the pregnant women who wanted their children born in Eddis, to have the first thing they'd know be the backdrop of the mountains.

But things were progressing. Slowly. As the populace vacated the vagabonds moved in, and would eventually move those still fond of their homes out and to a new life in Sounis. Trade still occurred here though, and would for a good while yet whilst people were still happy to go into the mines and produce what Eddis was famous for. A mix of officials from all three countries were keeping things in order from the palace, and the newer residents were getting honest work building some new fortifications around the borders. When the molten fire of Helen's vision came they all wanted to make sure the destruction was as contained as possible.

No fun to think of that now though. Not in this lifetime. The girl was certainly not thinking of it.

"Gen," he smiled, holding his hand out to her.  
She shook it though was looking at the hook he had in place of the other.  
"Ari."  
"Have you ever been in the palace, Ari?"  
"Once or twice," she answered hesitantly.  
"Ever been in through the front doors?"  
She shook her head and they both grinned as he helped her down.  
Her hair was golden as the sunlight and curled down just below her ears, and almost over sharp brown eyes. With only the nondescript, muddy clothes of a playful child her gender went unnoticed by most. He expected his new friend was as fond of dresses as the former Eddissian ruler.

__

How long before she would forget this? She certainly would not feel comfortable writing it down as others had to try and preserve the memory. One could never be too careful. Paper could do more damage than a blade.  
"Do you hate me for what I've done to him?"  
"I always knew this was going to happen."  
That wasn't an answer and she pursed her lips, considering whether to push it.  
"I'm not here to cause you grief, Attolia."  
Considering the grand history of how people had been affected by visits from the Gods, she was not expecting anything terribly pleasant, but grief was the last thing she was feeling.  
There was no point asking him why he was here. That would be revealed when he wanted it and not before.  
It was unnerving. It reminded her very much of her earliest meetings with Gen. On edge. Mistrustful. This God would let her husband fall to his death. Maybe not today, for she believed the truth of his words, but one day. Tomorrow? One year from now? Deep down she knew that was not quite fair. All passing was in the lap of the Gods, this was just a more direct way of putting it.  
"Your look burns daggers, Attolia. No wonder men fall upon it."  
It had not been purposeful, and she blinked to try and soften it.  
"I am not such the hateful person everyone makes me out to be," she murmured, mindful of those that would be close by, though none would have heard her conversation even if she was shouting. "Can I trust you will not spread the word?"  
The God inclined his head. His hair was long, hanging sleekly about his shoulders and falling messily over his face until he tilted his head back up.

He had asked for something to eat. A generous selection was spread out, but in no time at all the plates were nearly empty and yet she was sure Eugenides had only picked at the odd morsel.  
"I suppose now is as good a time as any to explain why I'm here. You must forgive me," he said, not looking remotely sorry. "I am not usually the one who would deliver such news.

__

 

The drapes in the throne room had faded pink and yellow, everyone having better things to do than change them. He lingered there only briefly for Ari to have a look around before leading her to the library.  
Stepping into that room was like stepping into the past. A lot of the shelves were empty now, and the desk was the tidiest it had ever been but it made no difference and he looked upon it all with fondness.  
Kneeling before the dim fire he hoisted logs into it using the sharp point of his hook, aware always of the girl watching him. It.  
"You did not want to go to Sounis?"  
The girl waited until he had settled in the other armchair.  
"They all tell stories of you."  
He had the decency to blush and chuckled lightly.  
"Some stories."  
"I think we're cousins, you know? Or you're my great, great Uncle."  
One great too many. Surely he wasn't that old.  
"I'm sure you're right," he sighed, leaning back and about to arch his fingers together before he remembered himself.

Ari told him of her mother, a widow. And she the only child. They weren't destitute by any means but...news of goings on could earn a good penny. News of the Attolian King earnt more. Nothing treasonous she hastened to add.  
"Do you believe me?"  
He nodded, wondering how closely Helen was spying on him.  
"I saw you yesterday," she admitted. "Silver beetles they were. You kissed them first and prayed on them."  
She would have noticed they were missing by now.  
"And I never suspected a thing. Good work. Will you tell me now, as you were intruding on my worship, where you learnt this skill of yours for...watching people?"  
"I'm a natural," she shrugged. "I can tell you another story though. How well do you know Hecarine?"  
He tilted his head, for this was a Goddess more suited to Attolia.  
'Hecarine is known for many things, and no tale of her is ever told the same. Others would have her grotesque, but here we know better, and know things are best told simply as they are."  
There were no alters of her here, he was fairly sure of that.

By the time the story was done evening had fallen, and without needing to hear footsteps he sensed some impatience outside. This room was out of bounds, and they had learnt quickly that knocking only meant they had to wait longer for him to emerge.

"I will tell the guards you have permission to be here," he said, showing her the bedroom for if she had need of it before he left her alone. The visit had already overrun and it would take them a full day to get back.

__

She sat on her throne, looking upon him as favourably as the rest.  
No words passed her lips yet, and she seemed cold as stone as he kissed her cheek before slumping into his own throne, swinging his legs over the arm next to his dear queen.  
'Miss me?' he whispered, before the rest of the returned came up to pay their respects. After Costis and Danon he zoned out, happy to watch her quietly.

It was a good deal later they were back in their rooms and another hour before he was at liberty to go to his Queen's. She had not thawed, though he missed the small sigh escaping her lips as the mattress shifted to his weight.  
"I have a new name for you,' she whispered quickly, memory of her visit falling away instantly. "Father."  
Eugenides last few days were not quite as he remembered it. That the girl was real and would come to them one day he did not doubt, but that they had both been physically there he was no longer sure. He had met her thoughts at least, and knew a thief when he saw one. Best not to tell his Queen yet another mountain goat would be disturbing the equilibrium of Attolia.

There was one snippet of it she remembered clearly. On asking plainly if she was with child the God has shook his head. Children. She would keep that surprise to herself for a while.  
"Have you forgotten the new title coming to you?"  
Her husband was all smiles and if the darkness wasn't misleading her those were tears in his eyes.  
"What do you mean?" she hummed, cupping his cheeks.  
"They will call you Mother. I missed you very much, my Queen."  
He could feel her sudden jolt of realisation as he kissed her, but could not blame her for it. That they of all people had bonded so strongly to make a family together must have shocked the Gods themselves, no matter how much they claimed to know.


End file.
